1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive tape applicator destined for applying a fraudulent-opening preventive adhesive tape in an "L" form on the corners of a package of medical articles or the like, and more particularly to an adhesive tape applicator for applying an adhesive tape having a non-adhesive lug piece formed, for easy peeling when used, on the adhesive side thereof by transferring a paint foil onto the adhesive side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional adhesive tape for preventing fraudulent opening of a package is attached in an "L" form on the corners resulting from the overlapping of the package flaps and when the package is unsealed and opened, evidence of the unsealing remains on the package.
Generally, various types of adhesive tape applicators have heretofore been proposed which are intended for attaching an adhesive tape in an "L" form on the corners of a package for sealing the latter regardless of the desire to prevent the package from fraudulently being opened. As one of such types of adhesive tape applicators, an apparatus for feeding and cutting tapes is known from the disclosure in, for example, the Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 52-6795 (Fumiko Tange, Inventor), in which an adhesive tape is simply fed straightly the front of a package and it is attached on the corner of the package as pressed by a compression roller by being the package is moved forward. Most of the proposed apparatus are of this type. Namely, the adhesive tapes of this type have the adhesive on one whole side thereof, and when applied on a package, the tape is attached at the whole area of the adhesive side on the package, which means that the tape cannot easily be peeled off the package. For facilitating the unpacking of a package sealed with such adhesive tape, it has also been proposed to provide a non-adhesive area at one end of the tape for easy peeling.
However, since the formation of such non-adhesive on an adhesive tape is which constitutes such that a lug piece such a separate tape piece or paper piece is attached on a desired portion of the tape to hide the adhesive on that portion, the adhesive tape application is complicated and also since it takes a relatively long time lug-piece application for elimination of any misalignment between the adhesive tape and lug piece, the costs for manufacturing such apparatus are high.